El Mejor Regalo
by HikariNoAnkoku
Summary: Naruto, un pequeño niño de 6 años, por fin pudo convivir con una persona que no fuera el Sandaime e Iruka, y lo mejor de todo es que él había alegrado a esa persona en su cumpleaños. ADVERTENCIA: ¡AU! ¡One-shot! ¡NaruSaku!


******Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Naruto o Naruto Shippuden me pertenece.

******UPDATE 2013: **Este capítulo ha sido cambiado muy poco y no altera nada del fic.

******¡Disfrútenlo :D!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki era un niño de seis años, quien era cuidado por Hiruzen Sarutobi, mejor conocido como el Tercer Hokage, porque nadie quería cuidar del pequeño niño, ni siquiera el pequeño orfanato, en donde estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Sarutobi era mayor de edad y muy mayor como para cuidar a un infante, pero era mucho peor porque debía de cuidar y proteger a los demás de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, encargarse de asuntos de los demás Kages y otras cosas importantes.

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana, el anciano estaba en su propia oficina junto a un pequeño niño que estaba dando muchas vueltas en circulo para poder distraerse. Por suerte estaba muy tranquilo haciendo eso, ya que usualmente tiraba muchas cosas en la oficina.

Después de tantas hojas que había leído el Tercer Hokage, casi llegaba la hora de dormir de Naruto y muy pronto lo llevaría personalmente a su casa (en donde vivía solo), pero desgraciadamente el niño tenía otro plan en mente.

—¡Hiruzen-Ojichan! —dijo un niño que estaba un poco mareado de tantas vueltas que había dado.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto? —preguntó el anciano quien estaba arreglando unos cuantos papeles de su escritorio.

—¡Estoy aburrido! —gritó el niño que llevaba puesta una camiseta negra con el símbolo de su clan y unos shorts color crema—. ¡Quiero salir! ¡Dattebayo!

—Ya te dije que no puedes —insistió Hiruzen mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué pasa si alguien de la aldea te dice cosas?

—¡Eso no pasará! ¡Porque les demostraré a todos que voy a ser un Hokage como tú y mejor que los demás Hokages! —dijo Naruto alzando sus brazos como si hubiera ganado algo.

Hiruzen suspiró porque sabía que tendría que decirle lo mismo de siempre sólo que con distintas palabras. Luego, se levantó de su escritorio, se acercó al niño pequeño y se puso de cuclillas.

—Naruto, falta mucho para eso —dijo él sacudiendo el cabello alborotado del niño—. Y si sales te van a decir cosas.

—_Por más que le diga a los aldeanos —pensó el Sandaime._

—¡Siempre lo hacen! —dijo el niño desesperado—. ¡De todas formas quiero salir! ¡Quiero ir al parque! ¡Quiero hablar con otros niños!

—Esta bien, pero yo voy contigo —dijo el anciano levantándose.

—¡Yo voy solo! —gritó el niño.

—Espera Naruto.

Cuando terminó de hablar Hiruzen, Naruto salió de la oficina azotando la puerta.

—_Creo que tendré que hablarle a Iruka para que lo vigile —pensó el Tercer Hokage._

Cuando Naruto salió de la Torre del Hokage, los ninjas adultos y adultos comunes que pasaban por fuera del lugar, le lanzaron miradas enojadas y con odio, pero no le importaba del todo, ya se había impuesto a ello. Además se había propuesto a que todos los de la aldea muy pronto lo mirarían como alguien genial y no lo mirarían de esa manera... Lo peor de todo es que el pobre niño ni siquiera sabía por qué lo odiaban...

Naruto continuó corriendo hasta llegar a su lugar preferido de Konoha, el pequeño parque. Desgraciadamente no había nadie y su objetivo era conocer a alguien nuevo. ¿Ahora cómo le haría el niño?

—Um... Hola

El niño al escuchar eso, dio un pequeño brinco del susto y dio media vuelta para ver quien se había atrevido a haberle. Era una pequeña niña aparentemente de su edad, con cabello de color rosa que cubría su frente y tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes.

—¡Hola! —dijo Naruto alegremente y un poco sorprendido—. ¿Por qué me hablas?

—Para hablarte y jugar un rato—dijo la niña como si para Naruto fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Que raro, eres la primera que lo hace —dijo el niño con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas—. Todos han sido muy malos conmigo...

—¡No te preocupes! —dijo la niña sonriendo levemente—. ¡Luego sabrán que eres bueno con todos!

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Naruto mostrando por completo sus dientes—. ¡Yo seré el nuevo Hokage!

—¡¿Enserio?! —dijo la pequeña niña emocionada.

—¡Sí! ¡Y todos me van a respetar! ¡Dattebayo!

—¡Eso es genial! —dijo ella.

—¿Y como te llamas? —preguntó Naruto cambiando de tema drásticamente.

—Me llamo Sakura Haruno —dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Y tú?

A Naruto se le hacía extraño que esa niña no lo conociera, ya que (según él) TODOS en Konoha sabían de su existencia, pero por ser un "Monstruo", como todo ellos decían a sus espaldas y frente a él.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo Sakura riéndose un poco por la expresión del niño.

—¡Ah! ¡Nada, nada! ¡Dattebayo!

—Y... ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó la niña de ojos verdes.

—¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki! —dijo el chico con mucho orgullo—. ¡Vamos a jugar! —dijo Naruto inconscientemente.

—¡Vamos! —dijo ella y fue corriendo hacia un columpio que estaba a lado de otros dos columpios.

Inmediatamente Naruto siguió a la niña sonriendo demasiado por la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Por fin el niño podía saber que se sentía ser aceptado por alguna persona que no fuera el Tercer Hokage ni Iruka, y lo mejor de todo es que era una infante de la misma edad que él.

Los dos continuaron jugando por un buen rato, se correteaban entre sí, daban vueltas, gritaban, corrían, reían, en fin, simplemente se la pasaban bien. Inclusive llegaban niños y niñas con sus padres, pero ellos no les prestaban atención, ni decían nada, ni siquiera una mirada para Naruto. Era como un sueño hecho realidad para Naruto, estaba jugando con alguien y nadie decía nada, se sentía como un niño especial... se sentía como un niño querido...

—Me la he pasado muy bien Naruto —dijo Sakura quien ahora estaba sentada en una caja de arena junto a Naruto.

—¡Yo también Sakura-chan! —dijo el último Uzumaki muy feliz.

—Oye... —dijo ella viendo la arena fijamente.

—_¿Hice algo malo? —pensó Naruto asustado de que ella le fuera a decir algo como los aldeanos de Konoha._

—¿Piensas que tengo una frentesota?

—No tienes frente ancha porque tienes un flequillo —dijo Naruto.

—Dices que si no tuviera el flequillo me vería con la frente ancha —dijo la niña sorprendida y sintiéndose mal.

—¡No! No es eso.

—¿A sí? —dijo ella.

Luego, Sakura sacó un listón rojo de su bolsillo y se la colocó en su cabello de tal manera que su frente estaba totalmente expuesta.

—¿Ahora que piensas? —dijo ella un poco enojada.

Naruto miró fijamente a la chica y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Su boca se abrió lentamente y sus ojos se iluminaron gracias a esos ojos verdes que ahora se podían apreciar mejor.

Ya que Naruto se había quedado boquiabierto, los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a humedecerse y eso lo notó rápidamente el niño rubio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el que quería ser Hokage.

—¡Te has burlado de mí! —dijo la niña soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Yo no me he burlado de ti, ¡dattebayo! —dijo Naruto preocupado—. ¡No llores! ¡Tú no tienes una frentesota!

—¡Pero si tú te has quedo boquiabierto por mi frente! —dijo ella levantándose (ya que pensaba en irse) y llorando un poco más.

—¡Es mentira! —dijo Naruto levantándose también para poder hablarle mejor—. ¡E-es que...!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Es que te miras más linda! ¡Dattebayo! —dijo Naruto apenándose un poco.

La chica paró su lloriqueo de inmediato y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿E-e-enserio?

—¡Sí! ¡Dattebayo! ¡E-e-eres mucho más linda así! —dijo el niño aún apenado por su declaración—. ¡Y-y no importa lo que digan los demás! ¡Tú te miras bonita!

Sakura sonrió y secó los restos de lágrimas que le quedaban en la cara.

—Una amiga me dijo que si dejaba expuesta mi frente, los demás pararía de burlarse, pero sólo lo hago cuando estoy con ella porque no la quiero decepcionar —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente—. De todas formas tengo miedo que cuando ella no este los demás se burlen.

—Hazle caso a tu amiga —dijo Naruto sonriendo—. Demuéstrale a todos que eres fuerte y que no te importe lo que los demás digan... Antes me preocupaba por lo que los demás me decían, pero ahora no me importa y hago todo para que no me digan cosas.

—Gracias...

Sakura le sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo tierno a Naruto. El chico se sorprendió porque nunca antes una niña le había dado un abrazo, ni mucho menos una persona que ahora consideraba como su amiga y para él era linda.

—Eres como el mejor regalo de cumpleaños —dijo Sakura mientras se separaba de él y luego lo miró fijamente con otra gran sonrisa y Naruto se sonrojó de nuevo.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Los dos niños voltearon y vieron a una mujer rubia de cabello corto que sonreía, a lado de un hombre con un extraño peinado con cinco "picos", como si fuera una flor, que por cierto también estaba sonriendo.

—Naruto, ya me tengo que ir.

—No, espera —dijo el chico sujetándole de la mano—. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Somos amigos!

El chico sonrió levemente.

—¡Adiós, Naruto! —dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara de nuevo el niño.

—¡Adiós, Sakura-chan! —dijo él viendo como ella se reunía con su familia.

Luego miró que el hombre y su nueva amiga se iban alegremente, pero la mujer caminaba directamente hacia él. Él se asustó un poco porque pensó que la mujer desconocida le diría algo malo por convivir con su amiga, pero estaba completamente equivocado. En lugar de eso, la mujer le sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias por alegrarle el día a mi hija después de haber sufrido por su frente —dijo ella sonriendo.

—_Y después de haberse salido de la casa SOLA —pensó la mujer un poco enfadada de que su hija hiciera eso._

—Los estábamos vigilando por un tiempo, porque no la iba a dejar que se fuera sola al parque —continuó la madre de Sakura—. Y vi que de verdad eras un buen chico.

—A-a-ah gracias —dijo Naruto sorprendido.

—No hay nada que agradecer —dijo ella volteándose para irse—. Espero que puedas convertirte en Hokage...

—Al igual que tu padre —susurró la mujer con una leve sonrisa. Por desgracia eso fue inaudible para Naruto.

Después de eso, la mujer se retiró del lugar dejando al chico muy sorprendido y muy feliz, porque ahora además de tener a una amiga, una mujer le había hecho un cumplido y no uno cualquiera, si no uno que le deseaba suerte para poder ser un Hokage.

—Naruto...

—¡Iruka-sensei! —dijo Naruto dando un brinco del susto, volteó detrás y ahí se encontraba el que le había enseñado todas esas cosas básicas como escribir, hablar, caminar y algunas cosas sobre los ninjas—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—El Tercer Hokage me pidió que te vigilara —dijo Iruka sonriendo.

—_Además tuve una tranquila conversación con los Haruno mientras los vigilábamos —pensó Iruka._

—¡Hiruzen-Ojichan! —dijo Naruto un poco enojado—. ¡Odio que haga eso!

—Olvida eso Naruto —dijo el maestro de la Academia—. ¿Quieres ir a Ichiraku Ramen?

—¡Sí! ¡Ramen! —dijo Naruto brincando de la alegría y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar junto a Iruka.

—Y cuéntame sobre esa amiguita tuya —dijo el amigo de Naruto, que era como si fuera su hermano mayor—. ¿Te gusta?

—¡No digas esas cosas Iruka-sensei!

—¡Es obvio Naruto! —dijo él riéndose.

—Ok, es verdad —susurró Naruto apenándose levemente y con una leve sonrisa por el recuerdo de esa niña de cabello rosa.

—_Al Hokage-sama le encantará escuchar sobre esto —Iruka pensó con una sonrisa._

—Y después de comer iremos a la casa de Sandaime-sama —añadió Iruka y lo único que hizo Naruto fue quejarse.

* * *

******Hecho por: **HikariNoAnkoku aka GakkouKazeTenshi

******Fanfic. terminado: **Miércoles 01 de mayo de 2013.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi primer One-shot :) **

**Gracias a todos por leer :'D**


End file.
